Affection
by prxmroses
Summary: It's BTS's Fic. Namjoon/Hoseok. RapHope/Namseok. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain ; melengkapi kekosongan diantara keduanya ; dan menutupi kekurangan yang mereka miliki. Janji mereka begitu suci dan bersih, sederhana namun penuh makna. RnR, Please?


**Affection** (c) **prxmroses**  
AU!Youth Pale Life ; Drama x Romance ; Namjoon/Hoseok  
I don't take any profit from characters in this story

* * *

Dedicated for our cutipie happy virus, Jung Hoseok! Happy belated birthday for you, baby!

Much thanks for kak **Athena Vatsa** (i forget your penname omg sorry) yang udah  
support keras aku buat bikin ff namseok lagi.

And for everyone who seems familiar with **namseokbae** , that was me baby. Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang ngeshare ff Namseok. I'm really sorry.

* * *

Happy reading!

.

.

Pertama kali Hoseok melihatnya, bukan _kesempurnaan_ yang ia dapatkan.

...

Senin–hari yang begitu dibenci oleh siapapun, termasuk Hoseok; lengkapnya Jung Hoseok. Memasuki tahun ajaran baru, dengan suasana kelas baru, dan teman-teman baru. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Hoseok untuk mulai kembali beradaptasi, ia dikenal dengan orang yang mudah bergaul. Dengan siapapun, dan orang-orang menyayanginya.

Tepat ketika bel pelajaran berbunyi, semua pasang kaki berlarian menuju mejanya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Hoseok–ia terlalu hiperaktif untuk dapat bertahan duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang selama seharian. Derap kaki guru fisika yang melangkah memasuki ruang kelas terdengar lebih menakutkan dibandingkan film bergenre _action-packed_ maupun _spine-chilling_ manapun.

Dan apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi.

Ujian mendadak di hari pertama sekolah;

...tidak pantas dibilang ujian mendadak, _sepertinya_ , setelah menatap soal di kertas ujiannya. Kembali memberikan lembar soal yang mereka terima saat ujian kenaikan kelas sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Menyebalkan. Alih-alih ingin mengulang apa yang telah mereka pelajari di kelas sebelumnya, nampaknya guru-guru hanya menge _tes_ , apakah anak remaja liar seperti mereka _menyempatkan_ waktu untuk membuka lembar buku catatan mereka ketika liburan datang. _Masa bodoh_ –membuka buku di hari libur; **imajinasi**.

Erat, Hoseok menggenggam pensilnya. Tahun lalu ia hanya mendapat peringkat ke enam dari empat puluh siswa–cukup berprestasi, _tentu saja_. Dan ia tidak sama sekali mengingat apa yang telah ia pelajari selama setahun belakangan ini, _persetan_ –liburannya telah menghancurkan memori otaknya. Setiap persekon waktu yang dirasanya berjalan menghasilkan detik demi detik yang menggelitik telinga, keringat dingin jatuh melewati keningnya–lalu mengalir berjalan mengukir bercak air di pipinya. Ia ragu, takut; semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Konsentrasinya pecah, dan semakin pecah ketika keheningan di kelas mereka hancur begitu saja hanya karena _satu orang_. Pintu kelas terbuka kasar dan tak berperikemanusiaan, _samar_ , Hoseok dapat melihat engsel pintu yang mulai goyah. Pandangannya merekah, dan jatuh pada pria _dekil_ yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Rambutnya tertata berantakan– _blonde_ pucat, nampak menyatu dengan kulit gelap tak selaras orang Asia Tenggara miliknya. Bajunya urak-urakan–dua kancingnya terbuka, menampilkan dada bidangnya. Wajahnya penuh lebam, sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah–bibir bawahnya robek ; dan terdapat segaris luka sobek menghiasi pipi kanannya.

Hoseok meringis– _perih_ , sakit; ia dapat merasakannya.

Tapi pria itu tampak cuek. Seakan ia baik-baik saja; tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ia melangkah santai menghampiri gurunya, lalu menyambar lembar soal dan lembar jawaban dengan asal. Pojok kanan terbelakang dekat jendela–menjadi tempat utama yang diincarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh _setengah ambruk_ nya dengan kasar, menghasilkan suara yang langsung menarik perhatian banyak orang–; tak dapat dipungkiri, termasuk Hoseok.

Ragu-ragu, Hoseok membalikkan kepalanya–menolehkannya menatap pria tersebut ; teman sekelasnya. Dua bangku. Jaraknya dengan pria tersebut hanya dipisahkan oleh dua bangku. Berada di barisan yang sama, Hoseok mengigit bibirnya ketakutan. Bukan _takut_ , lebih tepatnya gelisah. Orang seperti _nya_ , mampu membuat pacuan adrenalin siapapun meningkat dengan drastis.

Penampilannya penuh sarkasme–darah, kekerasan, lebam. Menunjukkan semua orang, betapa _keras_ nya dunia yang ia pilih, dunia yang dijalaninya.

Ketika hening kembali menghiasi ruang kelas tersebut. Saat Hoseok mulai kembali terfokus dengan soalnya. Konsentrasinya pecah– _ **lagi**_. Ia mendesis, ketika sebuah suara meja yang digebrak dengan kasar melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf otaknya dalam hitungan cepat. Buntu–ia benar-benar buntu, lupa dengan segala hal yang telah muncul di ambang memorinya.

Tidak ada yang dapat Hoseok lakukan, kecuali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memisahkan kontak antara garis bibir atasnya dengan garis bibir bawahnya. Terkejut – _apa yang Hoseok rasakan_. Pria itu–; pria _berandalan_ itu, kini melangkah dengan santai menuju meja guru, meletakkan hasil ulangannya tanpa ragu. Lalu kembali menuju mejanya.

Ketika guru fisikanya mulai menyentuh ujung kertas jawabannya (dalam diam Hoseok mencuri pandang kearahnya), ia tak terkejut. Ia diam–hanya diam, memandang apa yang tengah dipandanginya tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi. Begitu dingin, tajam; _menusuk dan dalam_ , pandangan pria itu. Sekali menabrakkan _hazel_ nya dengan retina legam milik pria tersebut, dan Hoseok berani bersumpah jika ia tak berani untuk kembali melakukannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kim Namjoon–"

"–sempurna, seratus ; _seperti biasa_."

Seratus. Nilai yang kelewat sempurna.

Kembali–walau ragu, Hoseok membalikkan badannya dan menatap ekspresi pria tersebut; Namjoon. Seperti sebelumnya, datar tanpa satupun ekspresi. Ia tidak senang, tidak juga sedih. Ia tak bergerak, bahkan tak bergeming. Sesekali, _hanya sesekali_ ia menempatkan jemarinya pada pipinya. Mengusap luka sobek yang masih dengan setia meneteskan darah.

Satu hal yang Hoseok tahu,

...Kim Namjoon hidup dalam sebuah labirin, teka-teki hidup yang sulit untuk dipecahkan. Sekalipun Einsten yang melakukannya, jawabannya pasti _tidak akan bisa_ untuk tantangan menelusup masuk dan meneliti kehidupan Kim Namjoon.

...

Pertemuan kedua Hoseok dengan Namjoon, tepat ketika ia tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Jalan pintas–melewati gang-gang kecil, melangkahi tempat becek dengan aroma busuk yang menguar; satu-satunya hal yang Hoseok tempuh untuk dapat pulang kerumahnya lebih cepat. Ia terlalu malas untuk melewati jalan raya. Terlalu malas untuk melewati _games center_ pada meter ke seratus dua puluh lima dari sekolah menuju rumahnya–atau akan berakhir dengan uangnya yang menipis karena ia gunakan untuk bermain _games arcade_. Hoseok menggeleng pasrah, tidak mungkin dan tidak akan.

Tapi hari itu, hujan telah berhenti setelah tiga jam lamanya turun membasahi Seoul. Melewati jalan pintas, sama saja mencari mati dibawah genangan air. Hoseok tidak sebodoh itu. Ia masih waras, masih punya akal untuk tahu dimana saatnya ia _harus_ melawan hasratnya untuk tidak bermain di _games center_ selagi kakinya melangkah melewatinya. Dan ini saatnya.

Kakinya melangkah di pinggir jalan, di trotoar sambil bersenandung kecil. Jarinya sibuk menggenggam remat-remat pegangan ranselnya, sambil sesekali membuang wajahnya ketika ia hampir _jatuh_ ke dalam jebakan _games center_.

Sekon selanjutnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tercengang, ketika mendapati segerombolan remaja berkumpul di tengah jalan raya yang lengang. Salah setengah dari mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah yang serupa dengannya,

dan ia dapat melihat Kim Namjoon disana.

Ia berani bersumpah jika ia tidak salah lihat. Itu Kim Namjoon–dengan teman-teman se _berandalannya_. Bertengkar ; _bukan_ , hal seperti ini terlalu kasar untuk dibilang sebagai pertengkaran. Yang dapat Hoseok lihat hanya momen-momen tertentu ketika masing-masing dari mereka saling baku hantam secara bersamaan–beberapa menggunakan benda tumpul, sisanya menggunakan tangan kosong. Termasuk Namjoon, Kim Namjoon.

Satu-satunya hal yang ingin Hoseok lakukan sekarang juga adalah pergi–melarikan diri dari hal yang tak pernah disentuhnya; _tawuran antar sekolah_.

Ketika kakinya mulai melangkah, saat itu juga pergelangan tangannya terasa panas–seseorang menariknya, dan mengajaknya berlari secepat mungkin. Hoseok tercengang, _dan hampir terjatuh_. Langkah yang diambil sosok tak dikenalnya ini terlalu cepat, dan Hoseok kesulitan untuk menyeimbanginya.

Gang kecil;

orang ini membawanya pada gang kecil gelap. Sepi tanpa satupun orang.

"Kalau kau bertemu denganku di jalan raya...,"

suaranya berat, Hoseok hampir menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat ketika mendengarnya.

"...dengan keadaan seperti tadi,"

Ia mengambil jeda untuk memotong ucapannya sendiri. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, dapat terdengar dengan jelas di dalam tempat gelap dan lembab seperti ini.

"...larilah, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk memperhatikan keadaan disekitarmu."

"...?!"

"Satu-satunya hal yang harus kau lakukan hanya berlari, _mudah bukan?_ Aku tidak mau membunuh teman kelasku sendiri hanya karena kesalah pahaman preman brengsek tak terdidik dari sekolah _murahan_ seperti mereka semua."

Namjoon melanjutkannya, dan Hoseok dapat kembali mendengar suaranya. Begitu berat, dan dalam–sedalam samudera hitam tak berujung, dan Hoseok telah _tenggelam_ dalam _samudera_ tersebut. Pandangannya mengedar gelisah, ketika untuk yang _**kedua kalinya**_ , tatapannya dipertemukan dengan retina hitam nan legam milik Kim Namjoon.

 _Indah_ , sepasang iris mata milik Namjoon sangat indah. Gelap–legam, hitam, disertai dengan spektrum emas yang tak pernah Hoseok lihat sebelumnya. Wajahnya _bonyok_ , tidak menyentuh sedikitpun kata _'sempurna'_ yang dapat Hoseok tangkap. Namun semuanya seakan terukir begitu pas. Wajahnya–lebamnya, luka sobeknya, darahnya; semuanya seakan diciptakan begitu pas untuk menghasilkan sebuah kreatur kelewat indah seperti Kim Namjoon. Hoseok mendesis kasar– _ia iri_.

"T-tapi–"

"Pergilah."

Ucapan tergagap Hoseok terpotong begitu saja oleh seruan lugas Namjoon. Tubuhnya terasa beku termakan es ketika Namjoon mengucapkannya– _gentle_ , namun maskulin. Entah hanya sebatas kegilaan ataupun rasa iri yang terbesit begitu besar pada sisi hati Hoseok, namun seluruh hal yang Namjoon lakukan tergambar begitu maskulin dimatanya. Menunjukkan betapa _lelaki_ nya pria dihadapannya ini.

Dan ketika bahunya didorong lembut oleh kedua telapak tangan kasar Namjoon, _Hoseok menurutinya_. Kedua kakinya melangkah lunglai berjalan membelakangi Namjoon–meninggalkannya, pergi, membiarkan pria yang lebih tinggi menatapi kepergiannya dalam keheningan singkat yang perlahan melebar; hidup termakan waktu.

...

Kim Namjoon selalu berakhir di ruangan konseling– _ **selalu**_ , dan _**lagi**_. Dengan berbagai macam kasus–tawuran, membolos, mencoret-coret dinding sekolah ; semua dilakukannya seakan konseling dan surat peringatan merupakan hal mudah yang dapat ditepisnya. Mewarnai rambut menjadi _blonde_ , _piercings_ di masing-masing telinganya, dan selalu datang ke sekolah setiap kali jam pelajaran telah bermulai dua jam setelahnya. Keterlambatan yang tak dapat ditoleransi–; dan ia selalu melakukannya sebagai kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Ia tak pernah takut dengan hukuman. Selalu dengan setia menuruti perintah gurunya–lari mengitari lapangan ; membersihkan toilet siswa ; menyapu dua lantai sekolah, semuanya ia lakukan tanpa mengutarakan protes. Walau terkadang tidak melakukannya dengan serius, walau terkadang meninggalkan gurunya yang tengah sibuk mengoceh–ia melakukannya, semua yang gurunya pinta kepadanya sebagai hukuman, _selagi dipikirnya itu merupakan_ _ **hukuman**_ _yang memang pantas di dapatkan oleh_ anak bermasalah _sepertinya_.

Sekalipun bertingkah seenaknya, sekalipun namanya telah jatuh menjadi satu-satunya pengunjung tetap ruangan konseling–prestasinya memuaskan, _**sangat**_ memuaskan. Matematika, fisika, bahasa inggris hingga kimia–; semuanya mampu ia kerjakan dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit, dan mendapatkan _seratus_ sebagai hasilnya. Akalnya terasah, sekalipun ia tak pernah melatihnya. Nalarnya bekerja normal, sekalipun apa yang dipikirkannya hanya melakukan _masalah_ lainnya yang melanggar peraturan.

...

Sore hari, ketika senja mulai menunjukkan massanya–oranye terang menghiasi penjuru Seoul, kicauan burung yang mulai lelah semakin melemah, dan matahari sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk tenggelam membawa pergi cahayanya. Dan Hoseok masih terduduk di kursi perpustakaan, dengan setumpuk buku kumpulan rumus matematika di hadapannya. Mulutnya sibuk mengumpat kasar, dan tangannya hampir membanting buku tulisnya.

" _Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek_ –aku benci matematika, pokoknya aku benci matematika!" Ia berseru, berteriak dengan tak peduli. _Masa bodoh_ , tak ada pengawas; sudah pulang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang masih menetap di perpustakaan sekolahnya, kecuali–

"–keparat, jangan berisik di perpustakaan!"

Orang yang berseru tajam membentak Hoseok dan mampu membuatnya jatuh terjungkal ke lantai. Punggungnya terhantam keramik yang dingin–perih, dan tulang sumsumnya terasa retak. Ia meringis kecil dan tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya kasar ; _memaksanya_ untuk berdiri.

"Perpustakaan bukan tempat untuk berteriak."

Suaranya yang dingin mengusap lembut gendang telinga Hoseok, menggelitik kecil. Pergelangan tangannya terlihat memerah–samar, namun menyembul dibalik rematan jemari pria tersebut yang menggenggam kasar pergelangan tangan Hoseok. Tak ada suara lain yang dapat Hoseok dengar selain dalamnya suara yang keluar dari kerongkongan pria dihadapannya–Kim Namjoon ; si _berandalan_ sekolah yang berperilaku buruk, namun berakal emas. Ini ajaib. Perilaku yang tak sebanding dengan prestasi.

"Kau juga tadi berteriak."

Hoseok membalas ucapan Namjoon–namun langsung _ciut_ ditempat ketika pria yang lebih tinggi memandanginya tak suka. _Menyeramkan_ ; Kim Namjoon jauh dari sebuah afeksi. Memang–Kim Namjoon itu seorang _berandalan_. Apapun yang dilakukannya hanya sebuah kekerasan, dan Hoseok merasa tak jauh dari orang bodoh ketika ia mengharapkan Kim Namjoon yang berbeda.

Jauh dari ekspetasi Hoseok, berandalan di hadapannya ini menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu melangkah menghampiri kursi yang terjungkal di sampingnya. Kursi tempat dimana Hoseok terduduk tadi. Ia membenarkannya, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya disana. "Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara gaduh buatanmu tadi," jawabnya singkat.

"Matematika?"

Hoseok ingin membuka mulutnya, namun terpotong ketika serak suara Namjoon kembali menepak gendang telinganya. Pandangannya mengedar, lalu terkunci pada masa dimana berandalan itu kini menggenggam buku matematikanya. Penghujung senja yang oranye menyirami setengah perpotongan wajahnya–; Kim Namjoon tampan, _memang_ , siapapun telah mengakuinya termasuk Hoseok. Wajahnya tidak sempurna–tidak mulus, tidak terawat ; terlalu banyak luka, terlalu banyak darah dan terlalu banyak bekas yang memahat kehidupannya, _yang keras_ dan tak pernah dapat dibilang indah.

Orang-orang pantas memanggil Kim Namjoon sebagai seorang monster– _ia berdarah dingin_ , dan setiap sapuan kalimat yang melonglong lolos keluar dari tenggorokannya mampu membuat siapapun _mati_ ditempat. Kim Namjoon _kasar_ , keras–sarkastik, penuh umpatan dan hidup diambang kematian. Hidupnya gelap ; hitam–tak ada satupun cahaya, membuatnya enggan untuk bertahan di segala situasi. Seakan tak ada harapan–ia hidup termakan api ; bernafas dibawah air ; dan menghangatkan diri dibalik tumpukan salju. _Hoseok dapat membacanya_ –ia dapat merasakannya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Namjoon menawarkan dirinya tatkala jarinya menyambar pensil milik Hoseok. Tangan sebelahnya yang kosong menepuk-nepuk kasar kursi disampingnya, menginterupsi Hoseok untuk duduk disana. Hoseok menurut–duduk disamping Namjoon, dan diam memperhatikan apa yang tengah pria itu jelaskan. Jarinya sibuk menunjuk alphabet demi alphabet latin yang tertulis halus dikertas buku Hoseok. Mulutnya terbuka, menjelaskan rentetan kalimat sederhana yang ia paksakan secara perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam akal Hoseok.

Ketukan ujung jemari Namjoon yang berhadapan dengan permukaan meja mengakhiri semuanya. "Sudah mengerti?"

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya canggung–cukup mengerti, _tapi tidak sepenuhnya_. Ia ragu untuk meminta Namjoon untuk kembali menjelaskannya ; mereka bukan teman dekat, dan Hoseok masih sadar diri dan batasan bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap di hadapan Namjoon. Mulutnya hendak terbuka untuk mengatakan terimakasih– "kalau tidak mengerti biar kuulang lagi," namun terpotong oleh suara Namjoon.

Legam iris mata Namjoon bertabrakan dengan kedua _hazel_ Hoseok. Pandangannya begitu lembut; bukan si menyeramkan yang _mereka_ katakan. Galaksi tampak berputar ditengah ribuan spektrum yang berada di kedua bola mata Namjoon–dan Hoseok rasa ia seperti dapat melihat _surga_ nya disana. Retinanya terasa begitu panas melepuh oleh kobaran senja sore yang menyilaukan–bintang gemintang yang melebur dalam sebuah keindahan di hadapannya menghisap seluruh pasukan oksigen di kantung paru-parunya. Tubuhnya seperti limbung terhempas angin ; hatinya menciut dicengkeram dingin–Kim Namjoon begitu menggetarkan, _**menggertakkan**_ , penuh _penaklukan_.

Bolehkah ia mengkonfirmasi sebuah hal;

 _...jika ia jatuh cinta pada si berandalan_ brengsek _di hadapannya ini_.

Namjoon tidak memberikan banyak afeksi kepadanya–mungkin hanya sebuah bentuk 'perhatian' terhadap teman. Namun bagaimana bisa suara sengaunya mengambil seluruh nalar kesadarannya– _menjatuhkannya_ bagai mimpi yang tak berpehujung. Namjoon bukan manusia beradab dengan segala kebaikan yang tercetak dalam detail tubuhnya–; ia bukan orang yang senang terikat dengan segenap peraturan. Dan bagaimana bisa seluruh sikap tidak beretikanya mampu menarik hati Hoseok–lebih _jauh_ , dan _sangat jauh_.

Kemisteriusan langit malam yang begitu dingin; semuanya hancur menyebarkan keping demi keping dan melekat luas di tubuh Namjoon. Hangat tak pernah mengalir mendesirkan darah di dalam hatinya–membangunnya menjadi pribadi yang tak mengenal kasih sayang; kasar dan biadab. Mati enggan, hidup enggan. Ia tak pernah menjalani segalanya secara _serius_. Melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan–menolak apa yang benci; membuang jauh-jauh hal yang dianggapnya menganggu.

Kim Namjoon berbeda–; ia bukan siapa yang mereka kenal secara personal. Ia tidak sekuat apa yang mereka kira. Kim Namjoon bukanlah orang penuh semangat membara untuk menaklukan lawannya, menginjaknya serta mengikat nyawanya dibawah hujung sol sepatunya yang kumuh–ia bukan _monster_ yang mereka anggap. Kim Namjoon seorang malaikat–bukan si putih yang munafik menunjukkan kebaikannya ; ia si hitam, yang enggan menunjukkan betapa putihnya ia. Si malaikat hitam yang tak pernah menyentuh kata kasih sayang yang hangat dan mendesir.

Dibalik bola matanya yang bergetar–; tatapan maskulinnya roboh saat itu juga. Hoseok bisa membacanya– _ia dapat mengetahuinya_. Kim Namjoon hidup dalam teka-teki dunia ; membahas teori 'bumi itu bulat' yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya, maka hal yang serupa terjadi kepada Kim Namjoon. Membahas teka-tekinya, _tak akan pernah ada habisnya_. Ia bagai menyelip dibalik labirin penuh duri–hidup sendiri, tanpa ada satupun yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dan Hoseok berani bersumpah jika ia akan menjadi _yang pertama_ dan _yang terakhir_ bagi Namjoon–menyelamatkannya ; menariknya dari dunianya ; dan mengajarkannya betapa hangatnya sebuah kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

...

Terlewat sudah dua minggu Hoseok setelah pertemuannya dengan Kim Namjoon di perpustakaan. _Awal yang baik_ –karena siapa yang dapat menebak setelah pertemuan singkat tersebut keduanya menjadi _teman dekat_. Terlampau sering dalam minggu ini keduanya pulang bersama ; membicarakan sebuah hal singkat yang berakhir dengan topik yang _ngelantur_.

Terkadang Hoseok dibuat kagum dengan pikiran perspektif yang Namjoon miliki. Setiap hal yang dibicarakannya terkesan begitu dewasa– tajam, tanpa ada hal jenaka yang terselip. Dan itu yang membuat Hoseok berbinar setiap kali ia memulai percakapan sederhananya dengan Namjoon. _Belajar menjadi dewasa_ –karena Namjoon benar-benar berdiri dengan kokoh ; pikirannya yang dewasa – batas sabarnya yang terletak di tempat teratas – dan bagaimana ia menghadapi masalahnya dengan tenang.

Hari ini hujan, dan Namjoon menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya untuk pulang bersama. Penolakkan seperti ini yang membuat Hoseok mampu mengerutkan keningnya selama dua jam pelajaran–mengabaikan guru matematikanya yang sibuk berkoar mencari atensi di depan kelasnya. Beberapa kali ia membalikkan badannya, menatap si berandalan yang nampak santai menikmati waktunya terduduk di pojok belakang kelas. Dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, mata yang terpejam, dan pipi yang sobek tampak membuat siapapun enggan menyadarkannya.

Abu-abu masih mendominasi warna langit dengan begitu kuat–gelap ; _remang tanpa satupun cahaya_. Hoseok meringis kecil ketika gemuruh guntur menggetarkan gedung ruang sekolah mereka, disandingi dengan bel sekolah yang berdering nyaring. Jantungnya bagai bekerja jauh lebih cepat dan agresif dibandingkan sebelumnya–menyeramkan ; _lembek_ , ia menyimpan secuil ketakutan terhadap suara gemuruh yang menyambarkan kilat.

Beberapa pasang kaki telah pergi melangkah meninggalkan sekolah, tanpa sedikitpun jejak. Sedangkan Hoseok masih terduduk di bangkunya, memeluk erat ransel yang berada di pangkuannya–lalu berkali-kali menatap Namjoon yang masih tertidur di bangkunya. Dengan bergetar kecil penuh keraguan serta kegelisahan, ia melangkah bangkit dari kursinya ; menghampiri Namjoon dan mengguncang bahu pria tersebut. Tak ada reaksi untuk guncangan pertama, dan begitu guncangan kedua datang– _Hoseok hampir terjungkal_ , Namjoon menarik lengannya dan membiarkan wajah keduanya berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh senti. Hoseok menarik nafasnya terkesiap–; rongga dadanya mulai terasa sesak, pikirannya telah melebur dalam segala hal, tak dapat berpikir lurus.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang hari ini–"

"...hujan, kau dalam bahaya."

Pernyataan Namjoon terlalu ambigu–menjerumus ke segala hal yang tak Hoseok mengerti secara detail. Tajam, Namjoon menatapnya dengan tajam–mata elangnya terus memincing, menatap lemat-lemat hazel almond milik Hoseok ; membiarkan pria yang lebih pendek tenggelam dalam refleksinya yang terpantul di bola mata jernih Namjoon.

"Pulanglah, dan jika kau menemukanku di jalan, lari. Kau harus lari."

Telapak tangan Namjoon begitu besar dan kasar–jatuh diatas pucuk kepalanya dan mengusapnya. Lembut, penuh perhatian ; Namjoon memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik. Persekon sesudahnya ia mendorong lembut bahu Hoseok, menginterupsinya untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Membiarkan pria tersebut melangkah meninggalkan Namjoon, dengan sejuta tanda tanya yang membanjiri pikirannya–akal sehatnya ; perasaannya.

Rasanya seperti jatuh pada waktu yang telah terjadi– _ia pernah merasakannya_. Ketika telapak tangan Namjoon yang kasar mendorong lembut bahunya; punggungnya, menyuruhnya untuk berlari jika ia bertemu dengannya di jalan. Putus asa, Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kerongkongannya bagai tercekat, terikat olah tali hitam– _panas, sengau, perih_. Kedua bola matanya buram oleh air mata. Binar cahaya yang selalu terpancar ceria perlahan mulai memudar seiring sekon yang berdetik mengikuti arah jarum panjang ; menambah menit–jam–dan waktu.

...

Setiap kali hujan turun, Namjoon akan melarangnya untuk mendekatinya. Setiap kali tetesan air itu jatuh melebur bersama bakteri tanah menguarkan aroma petrikor yang begitu pekat–maka esoknya Namjoon akan kembali ke sekolah dengan _bonyok_ yang lebih parah. Entah bodoh atau tak _pekaan_ , Hoseok baru menyadari jika Namjoon selalu seperti itu. Bagai pola dan kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah hilang–hujan ; _panggilan untuk_ tawuran.

Hoseok sudah berkali-kali meminta Namjoon untuk sekali saja tidak mengikuti _tawuran_ tersebut. Wajahnya sudah setengah hancur–bekas luka dimana-mana ; sobek disetiap sudut ; terlalu banyak lebam. Tapi ia tetap menjadi si keras kepala yang tak akan pernah mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Hoseok. Hoseok bagai berceloteh setiap saat–memakinya ; memarahinya ; menceramahinya, namun yang dilakukan pria itu hanya tertawa lalu menarik lengan yang lebih pendek untuk mendekatinya. Mengusap kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis–membisikkan segenap kata-kata dengan serak suaranya yang begitu membakar isi telinga Hoseok, mengatakan padanya bahwa _ia akan baik-baik saja_.

Hoseok jelas percaya bahwa Namjoon akan baik-baik saja–ia ahli dalam hal seperti itu. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah kalau pukulan Namjoon lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan si _Saitama_ botak, tokoh anime favoritnya. Jelas saja ia yakin; _Saitama_ itu tak nyata sedangkan si keras kepala Namjoon dengan pukulan mautnya itu _memang nyata_. Hanya saja– _sedikit khawatir_ , itu tidak masalah kan?

Namjoon memang hebat–ia dewa dalam segala hal. Tapi tak memungkinkan orang sepertinya _akan_ jatuh pada saat-saat tertentu ketika ambang dimana batasnya telah berakhir dipaksakan untuk tetap berjalan. Dan itu yang membuat Hoseok khwatir–pikirannya tak pernah jernih dan lurus memikirkan apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi terhadap _nya_. Terlalu banyak kekerasan yang terjadi ; terlalu banyak hal yang tak dapat ia gambarkan dalam imajinasi singkatnya.

...

"Aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu, Hoshiki."

Suaranya parau menggema ketika kakinya melangkah, mengekor mengikuti Hoseok melewati jalanan sempit yang sulit dilaluinya. Langkahnya tampak cuek menginjak genangan air dan membiarkan sepasang sepatu kumuhnya kotor terciprat air. Hoseok dihadapannya tetap menarik tangannya–dan meminta Namjoon untuk menuruti semua permintaannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus ke apartemenku!"

Kalimatnya mencekam–memaksa, dan mampu membuat pria yang lebih tinggi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun samar. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada bahu sempit Hoseok. Terlalu banyak afeksi yang diterimanya–karena Hoseok adalah matahari di siangnya ; bulan di malamnya ; api di musim saljunya ; dan cinta di balik kesendiriannya. Dua bulan lamanya ia mengenal Hoseok–dua bulan lamanya pula ia terhindari dari dosanya.

Hoseok begitu sempurna–betapa mudahnya ia mampu menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibir Namjoon yang sulit mengulas senyum, membuat tawa bergejolak menggelitik perutnya. Iris matanya yang penuh ketakutan– _lemah tak berdaya_ , mampu membuat Namjoon enggan membiarkannya jatuh. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya tangan yang terus menahan pinggang Hoseok, tidak melepaskannya–membebaskannya, lalu membiarkannya pergi, terbang bersama seluruh kesempurnaannya.

Cantik dan tampan– _tidak_ , Hoseok indah. Ia dapat dengan mudah didefinisikan sebagai hasil metamorfosis yang sempurna. Bagai _kupu-kupu_ , ia tumbuh dengan segenap kebahagiaan yang menguasainya. Hidup sempurna dengan kedua sayap yang bekerja hebat membangunnya sebagai sesosok pria yang tak mengenal kerasnya hidup. Sedangkan Namjoon hanyalah seorang kupu-kupu cacat yang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya–yang selalu jatuh ditengah jalan ; ambruk dimakan hujan ; dan hancur terbawa angin. Dan Namjoon beruntung, _tidak_ , ia sangat beruntung–ketika kupu-kupu lemah sepertinya bertemu dengan definisi kupu-kupu terindah milik Hoseok ; ia merasa sempurna. Ia merasa kuat–dan Hoseok adalah alasannya.

"Sudah sampai!" Hoseok bersorak ceria, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Terlalu banyak pikiran, terlalu banyak hal di benaknya yang hendak ia sampaikan kepada Hoseok ; _tapi ia takut_ –rapuh, ia tak berani.

Pandangannya terangkat, menatap pintu apartemen di hadapannya. Namjoon meringis kecil–selama ini Hoseok selalu mengatakan 'apartemennya' sebagai 'rumah'. Dan ia tak menyangka jika pria itu memang tinggal di apartemen sekalipun rumahnya terletak tak jauh dari kawasan distrik Gangnam.

Suara pintu yang terbuka disusul oleh kalimat Hoseok yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Kakinya melangkah ragu–dan ia tak pernah bertingkah seragu ini. Kedua matanya mengedar menatap ruang apartemen Hoseok ; bersih dan tertata. Semuanya benar-benar jauh dari kata _muluk_. Hoseok hidup dengan sangat elegan.

"Duduklah, biar kubuatkan cemilan," ujar Hoseok sambil melepaskan ranselnya.

Namjoon menuruti apa yang Hoseok katakan–ia menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa dan membiarkan pria yang lebih pendek pergi melangkah meninggalkannya menuju dapur. Ia melepaskan ransel hitamnya asal, lalu merebahkan punggungnya pada kepala sofa. Jemarinya ia letakkan pada pelipisnya, memijatnya perlahan. Pening yang mencekam terus menyiksanya– _dan selalu seperti ini ketika ia bersama Hoseok_.

Derap langkah kaki singkat menyadarkan Namjoon dari kegiatannya. Pandangannya beralih menuju Hoseok yang kini melangkah menghampirinya dengan dua cangkir teh Thailand. Hoseok meletakkan tehnya di atas meja di depan sofa, "aku juga membuat berondong jagung," ungkapnya tanpa menghilangkan segaris senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju dapur dan kembali dengan semangkuk besar berondong jagung di tangannya.

"Berondong manis?" tebak Namjoon ketika melihat lumeran karamel yang menghiasi berondong jagung buatan Hoseok. Yang ditanya mengangguk– _penuh semangat_. Ia ikut menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa, membuat Namjoon harus sedikit menggeser tubuhnya.

"Mau nonton Star Wars?" tawar Hoseok sambil menyambar remote televisi di hadapannya. Tak ada hal yang dapat Namjoon lakukan selain mengangguk–ia tak akan menolak, _bagaimanapun juga_.

Dan hari itu–sejak siang berganti masa menjadi malam ; _sampai matahari mati tenggelam_ ; hingga panas berganti dingin, tak ada kegiatan lain yang keduanya lakukan terkecuali duduk berdampingan di sofa sambil terus berbagi tawa atas lelucon kuno yang keduanya sampaikan. Mengabaikan film yang mereka tonton– _melupakan Star Wars yang berputar_ , yang keduanya lakukan hanya saling berbagi kasih sayang. Masih lengkap dengan seragam yang membalut tubuh keduanya–kaus kaki yang melapisi kedua telapak kaki mereka ; tapi tak ada yang peduli. _Masa bodoh_ , siapa yang peduli. Mereka remaja liar, ingin merasakan kebebasan, kebahagiaan tanpa ikatan peraturan–dan juga _cinta_.

...

Hari itu Hoseok sama sekali tak mengerti dengan keadaan Namjoon. Pria dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya itu bertingkah aneh– _sangat aneh_. Sejak kemarin malam keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen Hoseok (siapa sangka semenjak kejadian ia yang memaksa Namjoon untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya, pria itu jadi lebih sering menginap di apartemen Hoseok), dan sejak saat itu pula Hoseok merasa semakin _sulit_ untuk memahami Namjoon.

"Hoseok-ah, mawar!"

Namjoon berseru, menunjuk sudut ruang apartemennya dengan jari telunjuknya. Hoseok mengikuti arah kemana pandangan serta jemari Namjoon melangkah–hingga pada waktu selanjutnya ia hanya mampu mengulas segaris senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada bahu Namjoon, meremasnya lembut lalu mengarahkan pria itu untuk tak lagi melihat apa yang _sebelumnya_ tengah ia lihat. Lembut tangan Hoseok menuntun kepala Namjoon untuk terus terfokus pada acara televisi yang menayangkan drama pilihan Hoseok.

"Lupakan mawar– _ada aku disini_ ," tangannya mengusap rambut Namjoon. _Lembut_. Bagaimana bisa surai seorang berandalan seperti Namjoon dapat terasa begitu lembut dan halus seperti ini– _sangat terawat_ , dan Hoseok menyukai sensai menggelitik yang dihadapinya ketika ujung rambut Namjoon menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Namjoon mengapresiasi perlakuan Hoseok. Ia menuruti apa yang Hoseok lakukan ; terfokus pada drama di layar televisi. Tak sadar akalnya ikut menuntun lengannya, mengait pinggang sempit Hoseok dan membuat pria disampingnya sedikit berjengit.

Ini aneh, tapi Hoseok menyukainya.

Sentuhan Namjoon selalu memberikannya sebuah setrum yang begitu menggertakkan. Syarafnya selalu terasa putus dan tak lagi bekerja, jantungnya terasa bekerja semakin lambat–namun kenyataannya, jantungnya bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya. Darahnya berdesir hangat, mengalir begitu lancar menuju kedua belah pipinya. Samar, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya begitu kentara.

"Hoseok-ah," panggilnya sengau.

Hoseok menoleh, dan hampir meledakkan isi tubuhnya ketika hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Terlalu dekat, namun _nyaman_. Namjoon terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Hoseok, lalu menatap pintu ruang apartemen Hoseok dengan sendu. "Ada Kim Taehyung disana, _menonton kita_ ," lanjutnya.

Kerutan di kening Hoseok semakin menjadi. _Kim Taehyung? Siapa?_ Pandangannya mengedar, menatap pintu apartemennya. Buram mengelabui sepasang retina Hoseok ketika jemari Namjoon meremas kecil pinggangnya. _Tubuh Namjoon bergetar kecil_ , "adik sepupuku tersenyum melihat kita," ujarnya lagi. Pandangan Hoseok ikut menyendu–bungkam menjadi satu-satunya pilihan yang dapat ia lakukan.

Kim Namjoon melihat begitu banyak hal di apartemennya,

...namun faktanya– _tidak ada mawar; tidak ada satupun orang diantara keduanya_. Tidak ada Kim Taehyung, tidak ada orang yang tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya. Tidak ada bunga di apartemen Hoseok–mawar terutama, ia tidak pernah menyimpan bunga mawar.

...

"Skizofrenia,"

Hoseok tercekat ketika Seokjin membuka mulutnya, setelah ia menjelaskan beberapa tingkah laku Namjoon yang terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"gangguan mental yang ditandai dengan gangguan proses berpikir dan tanggapan emosi yang lemah. Biasanya dimanifestasikan dalam bentuk _halusinasi, paranoid_ , keyakinan atau pikiran yang salah–yang tidak sesuai dengan dunia nyata serta dibangun atas unsur yang tidak berdasarkan logika, dan disertai dengan disfungsi sosial dan pekerjaan yang signifikan," lanjut Seokjin, menutup pembicaraannya lalu menatap kedua mata Hoseok yang mulai berair.

"A-apa bisa disembuhkan?" Tanyanya tergagap, menatap mantan kakak kelasnya yang kini telah sukses di jurusan kedokterannya.

"Aku kurang bisa memastikan, tapi satu-satunya pengobatan andalan bagi pengidap skizofrenia adalah pengobatan dengan antipsikotik. Terkadang pengobatan ini menekan aktivitas dopamine dan serotonin. Selain itu, prikoterapi dan rehabilitas vokasional dan sosial juga penting. Tapi untuk kasus yang lebih serius, ini dapat melibatkan resiko untuknya dan juga orang lain–; jadi menurutku ia perlu melakukan perawatan di rumah sakit secara paksa, bagaimanapun juga."

Hoseok mendesah kecil, air mata telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya namun enggan untuk jatuh. _Putus asa, stres, kecewa_ –semuanya bagai menyatu menjadi satu, melebur dan bertempur di dalam rongga dadanya. Kantung oksigennya terasa semakin menyempit saja. Bahkan untuk mengambil nafas, sulit baginya untuk dilakukan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Kim Namjoon?"

"...tidak tahu."

Suara derit kursi yang bergesekkan dengan permukaan keramik terdengar begitu kentara. Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk bahu Hoseok– _cukup keras_ hingga mampu membuat yang lebih muda meringis kecil kesakitan, namun disana terdapat semangat yang perlahan Seokjin alirkan pada tubuh Hoseok. Segaris senyuma lebar yang Seokjin tunjukkan pada adik kelasnya itu memberikan sejumlah efek yang berguna. Hoseok ikut tersenyum lalu menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang bertengger di bahunya, ia meremasnya jemari Seokjin kuat-kuat seakan ia bisa merasakan semangat yang dialirkan oleh mantan kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Kim Namjoon–"

"...ia memang seorang berandal seperti yang kau ceritakan, tapi ia tidak sekuat seperti apa yang orang lihat. Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang melindunginya, menyelamatkannya, dan membawanya pergi dari semua kesendiriannya. Aku mempercayakanmu Jung Hoseok. Kau sederhana namun penuh dengan makna."

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Terimakasih hyung, terimakasih."

...

Bulan nampak terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Malam terlihat begitu gelap penuh akan misteri. Di atap gedung apartemen–tepat ketika suasana begitu sepi dan mencekam ; dingin tertepis angin, Namjoon dan Hoseok terduduk bersama tanpa kain hangat yang melapisi tubuh keduanya. Dua-duanya hanya mengenakan kaus putih oblong tipis, sedangkan masing-masing jenjang milik kedua remaja ini hanya terlapisi oleh celana jins belel yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh ringkih keduanya.

Hoseok terus menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, jarinya tergerak menggambar macam-macam bentuk yang terlihat familiar dimatanya dari rasi bintang. Ia begitu jatuh cinta dengan hal semacam konstelasi, mengenal berbagai macam rasi termasuk orion yang menjadi favoritnya. Sekelompok bintang yang tampak berhubungan membentuk suatu konfigurasi khusus sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Lihat, lihat! Aku membuat Cygnus!" Hoseok bersorak ceria, menatap jemarinya yang menari bebas di antara hamparan langit luas. Namjoon tersenyum tipis menatap Hoseok, kepalanya ikut menengadah keatas memperhatikan orion bintang yang tersebar luas. Jarinya perlahan terangkat mengikuti apa yang tengah Hoseok lakukan, mendampinginya dengan jemari kurus Hoseok.

"Aku membuat Eridanus," ucap Namjoon, membuat Hoseok terkagum melihat pria disampingnya. Ia semakin menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Namjoon hingga jarak yang keduanya makan kini tak tersisa lebih dari lima senti. Tak sadar, Hoseok menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Namjoon. Pandangannya jatuh menatap beberapa rasi bintang yang Namjoon buat. "Coba buat Hydra," tantang Hoseok sambil terkekeh singkat. Sudut matanya sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah Namjoon yang menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mengingat bentuk rasi Hydra yang Hoseok minta. Persekon selanjutnya jari Namjoon bergerak lancar, membuat potongan demi potongan garis yang mampu membuat Hoseok bersorak kagum.

Hoseok mencicit senang, "hebat!" serunya.

"Hoseok-ah," serak suara Namjoon perlahan memanggil Hoseok dengan sengau. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap Hoseok yang kini tengah bersandar di bahunya. Pria itu hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban atas panggilan yang Namjoon ajukan padanya. "Aku sakit, ya?" Ketika mengucapkannya, suara Namjoon terdengar begitu bergetar.

Reflek, Hoseok segera mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Namjoon. Nanar matanya menatap kedua iris mata Namjoon yang tampak begitu gelap. Bibirnya bergerak kaku bahkan hanya untuk mengulas segaris senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada Namjoon, namun semuanya terasa begitu membekukan membuatnya hanya dapat menatap sepasang indra penglihatan Namjoon dengan begitu sendu– _menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia_ , yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran bagi pia tinggi di hadapan Hoseok.

"Bukan penyakit parah, kau pasti sembuh."

" _Skizofrenia_ memang bukan penyakit yang parah–tapi aku ragu jika kau dapat bertahan denganku yang _seperti ini_. Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku yang hidup penuh dengan delusi tak nyata ; aku yang memiliki gangguan mental ; aku yang–"

Ucapan Namjoon terpotong begitu saja ketika Hoseok segera menangkup wajahnya. Air mata yang sebelumnya menggenangi pelupuk mata Hoseok sudah meleleh, jatuh membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Isak tangisnya dapat terdengar begitu kentara. Pandangan Namjoon menyendu, lalu ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Hoseok–meminta kepada yang lebih pendek untuk tidak terus menangis.

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Aku tidak takut dengan kau yang hidup dengan delusi maupun halusinasi, aku tidak takut dengan kau yang memiliki gangguan mental. Aku tidak takut. Yang aku takutkan hanya satu;

aku takut jika suatu hari nanti kau akan menganggap semuanya sebagai hal tak nyata yang dapat kau lihat, aku takut jika hal serupa terjadi pada perasaanku. Aku takut jika kau menganggap bahwa perasaanku, seluruh afeksi yang kuberikan padamu hanya sebuah omong kosong, hanya sebuah halusinasimu karena kau merasa hidupmu memang ditakdirkan penuh dengan delusi– _sebagai pengidap Skizofrenia_."

Namjoon tersentak ketika ia mendengar segenap ucapan yang lolos keluar dari kedua celah bibir Hoseok. Ia kehilangan ekspresinya ketika Hoseok yang tengah menangkup wajahnya kini mendadak menundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan tangisnya tanpa melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih bertengger di rahangnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku bersumpah."

Rapuh, ujung jemari Namjoon yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit Hoseok, menyambar tangan kanan milik Hoseok dan menempatkannya di dadanya. Kelopak matanya tertutup, merasakan detak jantungnya yang bekerja diluar batas normal. "Dengar detak jantungku, Jung Hoseok," interupsinya. Hoseok masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya, namun samar dapat mendengar detak suara jantung Namjoon yang menerobos masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

"Aku memang tidak dapat membedakan hal _nyata_ dan _tidak_. Tapi aku merasakannya–seluruh yang kau berikan _**nyata**_. Perhatianmu, kasih sayangmu, cintamu, perasaanmu, _semuanya nyata_. Pernahkah aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku sangat merasa berterimakasih terhadap Tuhan yang mempertemukan kau dan aku–menabrakkan takdirku dengan takdirmu, membuat kita kini berakhir disini dengan begitu lemah dan tak berdaya?"

Hoseok menggeleng, sebagai jawaban.

Namjoon tidak merespon apapun atas gelengan yang Hoseok berikan. Pria itu hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghapus jejak jarak diantara keduanya, menabrakkan hidungnya dengan hidung Hoseok secara lembut dan halus. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mempertemukan sepasang bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Hoseok. Memberikan pria dihadapannya sebuah kecupan singkat untuk hampir satu menit lamanya. Keduanya menangis, mengalirkan air mata disaat masing-masing bibir Namjoon dan Hoseok saling bertemu antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Hoseok ;

...tolong sembuhkan aku, bagaimanapun caranya agar aku dapat bisa terus bersamamu."

...

 **Omake**

Hoseok Jung–Namjoon Kim. Keduanya tak merasa bahwa nama mereka dapat terdengar seaneh itu di negara orang lain. Tepatnya di Paris, Prancis. Marga keduanya secara otomatis berputar arah, dan ketika mereka mengetahui hal tersebut untuk kali pertamanya, keduanya tertawa dengan keras, dibawah menara Eiffel ketika mereka sibuk melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah mereka jumpai.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh uang tabungannya sebagai bekalnya untuk biaya perawatan Namjoon, Hoseok meneguhkan hatinya untuk membawa Namjoon ke Paris setelah mendengar kota mode ini memiliki antipsikotik terbaik sedunia, _dari Seokjin tentunya_. Antipsikotik merupakan apa yang Namjoon butuhkan sebagai seorang pengidap skizofrenia. _Bukan hanya itu,_ Hoseok berani bersumpah ia tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk membawa Namjoon kembali setelah pria itu total pulih dan sembuh dari penyakit gangguan mentalnya. Dan karena itu ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang untuk merajut kisah baru keduanya di kota Paris, di apartemen sederhana yang terletak tak jauh dari dimana menara Eiffel berada.

Hoseok bekerja sebagai model–dan Namjoon sebagai _stylish_ nya. Keberuntungan keduanya benar-benar diadu padukan di Paris. Hoseok tak pernah menyangka jika orang berpostur tubuh kurus ringkih sepertinya dapat dengan mudah diterima sebagai model, dan lagi ia _jauh_ lebih tak menyangka jika selama ini Namjoon memiliki selera _fashion_ berkelas tinggi sehingga ia selalu mampu memilihkan Hoseok pakaian yang cocok dibalutan tubuhnya.

Dibawah kuasa Tuhan keduanya saling menggenggam satu sama lain atas dasar cinta yang keduanya dekap erat-erat. Hoseok yang bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan terus membawa Namjoon terbang bersamanya sebagai seekor kupu-kupu dengan hasil _metamorfosis yang sempurna_. Dan Namjoon yang berjanji diatas alkitab untuk membawa Hoseok berdiri bersamanya mengikat janji satu sama lain di gereja impian keduanya di Paris suatu saat nanti.

Ini hanya kisah perjalan hidup dua sejoli yang terkesan begitu sederhana. Tak ada drama yang dibuat terlalu picisan, tak ada adegan berlebihan yang terjadi. Semuanya berjalan begitu datar sebagaimana kehidupan orang pada umumnya–namun keteguhan cinta dan ikatan erat yang keduanya pegang membuat semuanya terlihat begitu _bermakna_. Janji yang keduanya ucapkan merupakan janji yang telah disaksikan Tuhan, begitu _suci_ dan _bersih_.

* * *

A/N : Namjoon's character was totally inspired by my senior class, Kak Delta. Mungkin satu-satunya cewek yang berani ikut tawuran, bolak-bolik masuk ruang bk tapi tetep bisa dapet ranking 1 di kelasnya. Kak, aku ngefans sama kakak, hehe.

So much appreaciate review/follow/fav. So please i need your review. Gratis kan? Hehe 8')


End file.
